


Gift Wrapped and Tied with a Bow

by Dawnwind



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwind/pseuds/Dawnwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mulder's birthday and Scully has a present for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Wrapped and Tied with a Bow

Mulder slipped on a fresh shirt when he heard the knock on the front door. Fumbling with the buttons, he peered through the peephole. Just as he had expected, it was Dana Scully, finger combing her red hair back into place after braving the windy October evening.

“Happy Birthday, Mulder,” she greeted when he had swung open the door. She took in his crookedly buttoned shirt with a smirk. “Running late?”

“Just got out of the shower,” he answered, attempting to get the correct buttons in the buttonholes. “Squeaky clean, just for you, Scully.”

“Not even a little dirty, Mulder?” Dana asked with mock regret as she opened her overcoat, letting it slide leisurely down her shoulders to reveal her new outfit.

“Maybe just a little,” he groaned, his groin suddenly throbbing at the sight of her of her. “New dress?” He inquired.

She wore a green satin, boned corset, above a filmy, delicate skirt in a darker shade of green. The skirt parted when she moved across the room, revealing rounded, shapely thighs. Mulder was reminded of the costumes ballerinas wear to practice in, yet this dress was both more elegant and sexier. The corset bodice held her breasts firmly, high up, focusing the eye on her chest. There was a tiny jet black jewel dangling from the tight black choker that circled her slender neck.

“Mulder, I didn’t think you ever noticed what I had on.”

“I notice, Scully. Black jackets, skirts with a slit up to your… black fuc…”

“Fuck me pumps,” she finished for him.

“Well, some people call them that.”

“Everybody calls them that,” Scully replied with a raised eyebrow. “I brought you a present.” She retrieved her overcoat from the floor, fishing through the voluminous folds for her pocket, producing a tiny leather jewelry box. She held it out on her open palm like an offering.

“A keychain?” he teased, since he’d once given one to her.

“Even better.” She gave him a sly look, blue eyes glittering. “I’ve always wondered why you have a pierce hole in your left ear, but never wear an earring.”

“You bought me an earring?” He pried open the tiny lid to reveal a single dark stone in a gold setting. “I haven’t worn one since Pheobe…” Not wanting to delve any further into that memory, he grinned at her, “Thank you.”

“Don’t I get a birthday kiss?” Scully slid one arm around his neck, glad she’d selected her five-inch black satin sling-backs for the occasion. The shoes reduced the difference in their heights to a mere seven inches.

“I’m the birthday boy,” Mulder murmured, easily finding her lips. She was sweet to the taste, like candy and he lingered, pulling her in to him until their bodies almost melded.

“I guess you liked it then,” Scully said when she’d gotten her breath back. “Put it on.”

“You want me to push this into that tight little space?” Mulder asked as innocently as possible, taking the earring out of the box. “’Cause there hasn’t been anything in there in a long time.”

“That’s too bad,” Scully cooed, taking it from him and plucking the back off with dark red manicured nails. “Maybe you should have a doctor do it for you…just to be on the safe side.

“Be gentle, Scully.”

Dana pinched his earlobe gently between two fingers, carefully inserting the gold shaft into his hole. It was a tighter fit than she’d expected and, for a moment, she wondered if the hole had closed up. “It needs a little force, does it hurt?”

“Ow! Does this mean I’m a virgin?” Mulder deadpanned, wincing when she’d succeeded in popping the post through and inserted the back.

“Not likely.” Scully kissed the reddened hole then tucked her head between his shoulder and chin. She stroked his bare chest; he’d never quite finished buttoning his shirt. Mulder shivered, her warm fingers branding a hand print on his pecs, sending waves of desire down his length.

“Uh, Scully…I should finish getting dressed or we’ll never get out of here.” He reluctantly stepped back from her caress, with an uncomfortable groan. His turgid penis tenting the front of his dark Armani pants, he wanted to stay as far away from her as possible until he had the erection under control. A cold shower was probably out of the question at this point.

“I don’t think you really want to go,” Scully observed, sliding her hand along the front of his silk slacks. “Reservations are at 8:30, and they were very hard to get.”

“I’m getting really hungry.” He gulped, taking her hand away. “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.” Scully smiled. “And you need to dress up for the occasion.”

“I’m up, now I just have to get dressed.” Mulder punned, padding barefoot into his bedroom, making a final effort to button his shirt, Scully following him into the bedroom.

“Let me.” Scully smoothed the expensive cotton shirt down his lightly muscled chest, fitting the buttons into the proper holes with expertise. She then stuffed the shirttails into his pants. Mulder enjoyed the pampering, his pulse pounding in his ears.

“Now, I get to pick out your tie.” Scully swung open the closet door. Mulder had literally dozens of ties, from wild geometric prints, wide flowered versions reminiscent of the late Seventies, striped schoolboy ties and somber, muted shades suitable for funerals.

“I was going with this one.” He held up a blue, red and green contrasting pattern that hurt the eye.

“Not if you want to eat with me.” Scully selected three others and spread them on the end of the bed. “Pick one of these.”

“I would never wear any of those,” Mulder complained, flipping the wildly patterned one around his neck.

Scully reached up, jerking it off with a fluid movement.

“Scully, give that back!” Mulder objected. He grabbed for the tie, but she tucked it behind her, backing away from him with a grin of triumph.

“You want your birthday dinner, you wear a decent tie,” she teased, successfully wiggling away from his advances.

Mulder lunged forward, enveloping her tiny frame with his larger one, both arms darting around her body to grab one end of the tie. He had maneuvered her up against the head of the bed, and when she tried to duck under his elbow to escape, he tightened his hold on her. “You’re trapped, now.”

“Not for long.” Scully twisted her body sideways, still holding onto her end of the tie. This caused the silken length to loop around her right wrist. Mulder had already imprisoned her left hand, and took advantage of the opportunity to catch up her right, holding her close.

“I said I was hungry, and you look good enough to eat.” He nuzzled her ear, tonguing the outer edge.

“I’m not on the menu.” Scully sighed, his warm, rough tongue sending shivers along her spine.

“You’re just what I ordered,” Mulder murmured into her ear, his breath tickling her. “A la Carte.”

“No dinner, no dessert.” Scully struggled against his embrace, her eyes smoldering. “We need to get to the restaurant, they don’t hold reservations for long.”

“You know, I always eat my dessert first.” Mulder leaned down to catch her parted lips, sucking on her full lower one. Scully responded, her tongue slipping past his teeth, licking the top of his palate.

His pants were growing increasingly uncomfortable as his penis begged for freedom. Mulder trailed kisses down the redhead’s alabaster neck to the tops of her rounded breasts. Scully was breathing hard from their scuffle, her chest heaving, warm waves of spicy perfume filling Mulder’s head. He wanted to ease one of those soft mounds from the green silk bodice, but he still held her hands tightly together. Angling Scully to the left and downward, he seated her on the bed, briefly releasing her left hand to bind the right one to the Mission style slats along the top of the headboard with the brightly patterned tie.

“Mulder!” Scully jerked her bound hand in surprise, raising her left to free the right one.

In the blink of an eye, Mulder had scooped up a blue silk jacquard from the end of the bed and captured that errant left hand. He knotted the blue tie around a second slat and secured Scully’s wrist so that both hands were only about five inches apart, fixed to the top rail of the headboard.

“What do you plan to do?” she challenged, her blue eyes dark with desire, cheeks colored with a high flush.

“Get undressed for the occasion.” Mulder unzipped his pants, and dropped his boxers; finally letting his penis bound upward unencumbered.

“You can’t just tie me up here!” Scully squirmed in her bonds. Mulder had tied her with a secure Boy Scout knot, but not uncomfortably tight. With her arms stretched above her head, her breasts had bobbed free of the confines of her green corset, swaying just above the top edge of the garment like two firm melons displayed on a shelf.

“You look like my birthday present, gift wrapped and tied with a bow.” Mulder laughed. “In fact, I think you need another ribbon.” He selected a dark yellow tie with a tiny design of triangles. “My mother bought this a few years ago, I’ll bet she never thought it’d get used like this.” He placed it over Scully’s eyes, tying it in a jaunty bow behind her head.

Uhh…” Scully breathed out, the heat in her body rising every time Fox Mulder came near. Unable to see him, she strained to hear him, anticipate what he would do next. She could feel his large hands as he scooped them under her breasts, the warmth of his breath telegraphing his intent. He took the right nipple into his mouth, toying with it. He then brought his teeth down once, sharply, wringing a surprised gasp from her, then moved on to do the same to the left breast. Scully was tingling all over, jolts of electric sparks chasing down her body to center on her clitoris. The throbbing, aching need to be touched there consumed her and she bucked her hips towards the man kneeling between her outstretched legs.

“What’s down here?” Mulder surrendered her breasts, catching her thrusting hips in his hands. Reaching up under the edge of the corset, he found the simple tie that released the wrap-around skirt, the filmy material sliding off her legs to reveal a tiny pair of gossamer panties. The fabric was transparent, with a delicate glitter, not hiding, but enhancing her moist sex. Mulder slid a finger under her panties, lazily circling her clit. Scully groaned, pushing against his finger to prolong the contact. The maddening digit made increasingly larger figure eights over the outside of her labia, each loop descending lower and lower to her perineum.

“Please, Mulder,” she begged, “Keep going--deeper.”

“I wasn’t planning to stop.” He kissed her belly button, breath warm against her lower abdomen, still fingering Scully’s clitoris and labia, but never quite dipping into her vaginal opening. With a quick movement, he twitched her panties down her legs and off, the lightweight fabric like holding fairy wings in his hand.

Gently he spread her legs, revealing her pink, moist interior. Letting his hands glide along the inside of her thighs, he used light, butterfly strokes, moving up between her legs into the optimal position for penetration.

His touch was so delicate it bordered on ticklish. Scully shivered, giggles bubbling up from her belly as his hands explored her most private places. At this moment she wanted to be able to see him, watch him touch her body.

“You want me to put this into that tight little space?” Mulder let his penis rest on her pelvic bone, moving it just enough to tease her clit.

“Yes.” Scully sagged against her bound hands, her head hanging back limply. If he didn’t do something soon, she was going to implode.

“Do you think it will fit?” Mulder finally slid two fingers between her labia, entering the warm, wet vaginal space. He pushed in three fingers, Scully’s voice raising in a primal sound of need. Using his other hand, he navigated his penis into its natural sheath, as he removed his fingers, letting out an explosive gasp as her vaginal walls immediately tightened around him.

“It fits!” Scully cried out. “Perfectly.”

“Like we were made for each other.” Mulder arched his back, moving further inside her. He grabbed hold of her waist to steady himself, thrusting urgently.

Scully’s body welcomed him. He filled her completely, narrowing her focus to the sensations within her. Mulder had only to move a single muscle and she responded, their movements as choreographed as Astaire and Rogers. Synchronized, they tangoed to their own internal harmonies. But it wasn’t until Mulder rose on his knees; his penis shifting inside her that they both climaxed, two cresting waves swirling together in a tsunami of lust. Had the earth really quaked, Scully would have been oblivious. Her entire world was moving, bombs and mortar shells exploding inside her like a glorious, triumphant rendition of Tchaikovsky’s ‘War of 1812.”

Mulder gave a last thrust, his energy spent, but ardor was unsatiated. He let himself collapse onto Scully’s green satin boned-corseted body, panting audibly.

“You wore me out,” he whispered, raising up on his hands and knees to admire the view in front of him. The sight of Scully tied up like a damsel in one of his fantasies stirred his loins once more.

“One time?” Scully giggled. “C’mon, Mulder, you can do better than that.”  
She tented her knees, pushing herself with her feet to take some of the strain off her bound hands. By grasping hold of the parallel slats in the headboard, she could angle her body up so her elbows were now bent and level with her ears.

“How does this thing come off?” He ranged his hands over the corset, sliding his palms along the slick fabric, fingering the row of metal fasteners down the front.

“Untie me and I could help.” Dana wheedled, wishing she could see his face. She’d never felt less in control and yet more able to control Mulder’s responses. She’d never expected to make it to the restaurant, knowing from past experience that Fox Mulder could be maneuvered into sex fairly easily. He’d never tied her up before, but it was exciting--like all the bodice ripper romances her friends had passed around in high school. Scully had always claimed she didn’t go for those ‘trashy’ books, but still remembered the secret thrill she’d felt reading the ones she purloined from her sister Melissa.

Those big hands were starting to unhook the metal hooks down the front of the satin corset she wore, literally ripping her out of her bodice.

“Mulder,” Scully sighed. “Please…”

“What do you want, Scully?” Mulder had opened only half the tiny hooks, sliding his hand in between the corset and her rib cage.

“You back inside me,” she encouraged his hands on her skin, then felt his knees on either side of her body, pushing her legs down between his, until he was sitting stride her hips.

“No, you’re not in charge here.”

He was up very close to her. She could feel his breath, then the partial weight of his body, as he moved against hers, catlike. Something soft bumped her face, pushing against her lips. She opened her mouth, feeling a rounded tip with her tongue. “What do you want, Mulder?”

“To be inside of you.” He leaned his groin closer, bracing himself with one hand on the headboard, the other hand tangling in Scully’s red hair. She widened her lips, sucking his shaft in like she was savoring a multicolored rocket Popsicle. Running her tongue along his length, she let him slide half way out of her mouth, then hollowed her cheeks, pulling him back in with an audible pop.

“Oh, yeah,” Mulder murmured his penis so hard he could feel his pulse throbbing in every cell of his body. Her soft mouth, sucking in rhythmic pulses, was sending him crashing over the edge, his entire being vibrating with desire. He thought his skull would explode, but he didn’t want the feeling of her tongue on his shaft to end. Groaning, he gripped her hair, pushing her a little closer to him until her could feel her breath warm against his scrotum.

Dana swallowed reflexively, as he climaxed inside her, her own needs growing impatient. Her groin was wet, and she rubbed her thighs together, wanting relief. Mulder pulled out of her mouth, gripping the headboard, his head between his arms so that he was staring straight down at Scully’s tousled red hair, the yellow silk still tied around her head. He felt her legs moving restlessly between his knees and he settled his weight on her, stopping the movement.

“You were incredible, Scully. I never knew what talents you had.” He scooted backward, still pinning her legs, “But I think it’s your turn, now.”

“I told you what I want,” Scully said plaintively. “Now.”

“You’re still not in charge.” Mulder spread her legs finally, running his fingers through the springy red hair at her groin. “You want this?”

“Yes.” She willed his fingers to touch her clitoris, to relieve the overwhelming desire. “You’re a tease, Mulder.”

“Moi?” He laughed, leaning down to run a warm tongue over her clit, getting an immediate affirmative response. He licked her pubes in long slow motions, pushing her thighs further apart to give him more space to move. He spent a long time between her legs, tasting every inch of her until she was mewing with delight, despite the awkward position of her knees.

Holding herself up against the headboard, Scully gripped the slats with white knuckles, the sensations Mulder was causing inside her almost too much for her to bear. It was heaven, chocolate, a hot soak in a Jacuzzi and the buzz of a good red wine all mixed into one. She panted with her mouth open, barely able to form words to encourage him to continue. The mattress gave beneath her as Mulder shifted his weight, giving her a momentary sense of instability. She cried out in surprise when he cupped her buttocks, tightening her legs around his body.

Finally, Mulder raised up on his knees, joining with her in the most elemental way, mingling his essence with hers. They linked their bodies, as intimately as their minds had been linked from the very first time they’d met, with love and absolute trust of each other. There were no aliens here, or gender changing shape shifters. Just a man and a woman, fitting together the way humans were made to. It wasn’t as earth shattering a finish as the first time, but it was strong and satisfying, because they both came there together, united, as they had always been.

Reaching up, Mulder untied the blindfold, kissing each blue eye to welcome them back. Scully rubbed her cheek against his, his freshly shaven skin both smooth and slightly rough.

“Happy Birthday, Mulder.” Dana smiled, profoundly happy to see his handsome face again, the full, sensual lips, the angular nose, the gray green eyes gazing back at her. Even that short period of blindness made her appreciate sight all the more. She drank in his face, memorizing every detail for later nights when she might be alone. “That earring looks perfect there. You should wear it to work.”

“Oh, yah, I can just hear it, Spooky Mulder’s buying jewelry now.” Mulder untied her hands one by one, rubbing the delicate wrists to increase her circulation. “Did I hurt you?”

“Not a bit.” Scully wriggled all her fingers, there was still a tingling sensation along her arms, but otherwise she’d enjoyed being tied up. The loss of her hands letting her experience the sex in a new and more powerful way, instead of trying to maintain control of every situation. It wasn’t something she wanted every day, but it lent a slightly kinky atmosphere to the lovemaking, as if they were doing something daring and naughty.

Cupping both of her hands in his, Mulder kissed each palm, closing her fingers around the kisses after he’d done so. “All this for one onyx earring. I wonder what would happen if I bought you a pair of diamonds for Christmas?”

“Who knows, Mulder?” Scully said with mock seriousness, beginning to fasten the clasps on her corset, “But you’re with the FBI, I think this calls for a full scale investigation.”

“It’s only October, Agent Scully.” Mulder lifted up the dark green skirt, wrapping it around her hips, “Does that mean we’re in for deep undercover work? Until December?” His hands lingered at her waist.

“Unless you can think of something else to do until then.” Scully finished dressing, giving him a glance from the corner of her eye, face half-hidden by her flaming hair. “And I don’t mean crawling through a sewer after a mutant worm.” She ran her fingernail down his penis, watching, amused, as her touch made it jump to half-mast.

“Mutant worm? I think I’m insulted.” He snatched up his slightly crumpled dress slacks, dressing quickly. “I guess we lost our reservations.”

“Don’t worry, Birthday boy, I made a later one, just to be on the safe side.” She wadded up the garish tie that had started the whole bacchanal, opening his bedroom window and dropping it out. “There. Now pick a tie I can live with.”

 

Fin


End file.
